1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waist part cloth guiding device for a sewing machine preferably employed in sewing a folded edge of cylindrical cloth for a waist of under wear such as a brief and inserting a ring-shaped elastic band inside of the folded edge.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, the following method was employed to make a waist portion of the brief or the like.
First, the elastic waistband is set in a position to pass close to a needle drop point of a sewing machine, having the peripheral direction of the waistband matched with the cloth feeding direction of the sewing machine. Next, a cylindrical cloth is placed on the waistband, and a side end portion of the cloth is folded down by hand beneath the waistband by a necessary width, and sewing by the sewing machine is started. After starting sewing, holding the cloth by hand before the needle drop point, by maintaining a hand in a suitable position, the cloth is guided so that the waistband is sequentially rolled in by the side portion of the cloth being fed out of the needle drop point along with the sewing process, thereby inserting the waistband into the waist portion of the brief.
Such conventional sewing method required manual handling in all steps of setting the cloth in the specified position, folding the side portion beneath the band, and rolling the waistband into the folded portion of the cloth after start of sewing, the job efficiency was poor, and it required skill, and hence the product quality tended to be inconsistent.